


In a heartbeat

by lily_katie



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute Dogs, Drabble Collection, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hospitals, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Podiums Celebrations, Sibling Incest, christmassy fluff, very vague
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_katie/pseuds/lily_katie
Summary: Some Tumblr prompts & other drabbles and snippets that didn’t make it anywhere :)
Relationships: Alex Marquez/Marc Marquez, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Jorge Lorenzo/Alex Marquez, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 74
Kudos: 53





	1. Christmas market fun (Hulknussen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely **Charona** asked for Hulknussen, drunk and flirty, on a Christmas market.
> 
> Here you go:

  
It’s after the third mug of mulled wine and more than a few terrible jokes that Kevin can’t keep his annoyance to himself any longer and whirls around, only to come face to face with a pretty, blond guy whose eyes light up when they meet his own.

His head is frustratingly empty and all the things he wanted to say just a few seconds ago are gone, replaced by a faint static noise and so he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind:

„Thank god I'm wearing gloves because you are too hot to handle, honey!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	2. Icy flirt (Maxiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one **bwoahtasic/Quagswagging** wanted Dan/Max + meeting at a ice skating rink
> 
> Have fun!

  
Max breathes in deeply again and tries to calm himself before he releases the hand rail carefully and glides a few meters over the ice - not very elegant but still - until there’s someone in his way and he can’t change the direction fast enough.

He brushes against somebody and loses his balance, flailing his arms helplessly; he would have toppled over if not for two strong arms steadying him immediately.

“Be careful, can’t have you falling for just anyone,“ grins a beautiful dark haired guy in front of him and Max thinks he’s in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	3. Deep, deep sea (Álex & Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely **Charona** requested “Marc, Alex and Marc's fear of the ocean” and I had more than one idea... xD
> 
> Have fun!

“... and then the ocean swallowed him up and he was never to be seen again; just sometimes when it’s a quiet night, you can hear him in the harbour, screaming for help,” Feliu finished his ghost story and looked rather proudly at the two Márquez brothers in front of him.

Little Álex pressed himself against his brother and blinked rapidly as he watched the shine of the flashlight dancing around the room while he avoided to look at his brother’s friend.

Marc pulled him even closer but mumbled “Don’t worry, I’m going to protect you, I promise.”

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


_His brother’s shout caught Marc‘s attention right away and he looked around, finding himself on a raft on the open sea while something kept dragging Álex under water; rooted to the spot, all he could do was watch helplessly as Álex came up once again, only to be pulled under for good this time before the raft was knocked over._

Marc woke up with a start and gasped loudly, trying unsuccessfully to calm his rapid heartbeat as he stared into the dark hotel room. 

Fortunately Álex’s murmured „Sleep, mi campeón“ somewhere to his left a few minutes later helped and he fell into a light sleep again, not even remembering the dream in the morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	4. Perfect (Maxiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful **MarchHare_xx/wonderfulcinderella** asked for „Dan and Max, with Max fangirling about Dan“.
> 
> I tried..

  
Max knows; he knows it’s stupid but he can’t help it. 

It’s not his fault Dan is so perfect and good looking, funny and charming if he wants to be, radiating happiness and always making Max feel better about anything just by being there and Max is just... _himself._  
  
He buries his head in his hands and groans, knowing he’s in so much trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	5. I’m okay (Álex/Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely **Charona** was looking for something with „Marc, Alex and a hospital bed“, ILY ♥️
> 
> My first idea got out of hand but here’s the one with three sentences. Have fun! :D

When Alex opens his eyes, all he can see is a certain mob of dark hair he’d recognise anywhere and he knows his brother has wrapped himself around him on the hospital bed.

He smiles down at him, mumbling “I’m okay, you know” and almost collides with Marc’s forehead when his brother looks up at him immediately, searching his face for any trace of pain.

But he’s not finding any and presses a quick kiss against Álex’ lips before he can’t hold back the relieved sob any longer; shaking and clinging to Álex he whispers “I was so worried, don’t do that ever again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	6. Hospitals suck (Álex/Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of **Charona’s** prompt “Marc, Alex and a hospital bed“, ILY ♥️
> 
> This is the part that got out of hand, because I couldn’t hurt Marc and had to add a few more sentences to the three sentences prompt.
> 
> You’re welcome! Have fun! :D

  
Marc blinks confused and recognises the smell immediately, he’s in a hospital room, that’s for sure, but he can’t remember anything or why he would be here.

The last thing he actually remembers is the start and he knows it went well, but then - _nothing_.

And that itself is somewhat worrying but what’s getting to him more is him being alone here in this hospital, no Álex with him, no Álex holding his hand while he’s waking up and that alone fills him with so much dread.

He desperately tries to remember what happened. Did anything happen to Álex, too? He prays his brother is safe but he’s getting more and more agitated. His heartbeat is going through the roof when _finally_ the door flies open and there he is. Álex bursts in and just throws himself into Marc’s arms. His whole left side erupts in pain and he can’t stifle the groan but pulls Álex even closer. He just needs this right now.

“Thank god you’re okay,” he whispers and then carefully shifts under Álex, trying to reduce the pressure on his side.

“There was a traffic jam!” Álex explains and snuggles closer, pressing his nose to Marc’s skin. Marc can feel them both relax and just sighs relieved.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	7. Celebration time! (Álex/Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt I really enjoyed writing :D so thanks **Charona** (ILY ♥️) for wanting Marc and Álex and their first MotoGP podium together :D

  
Marc couldn’t wipe the smile from his face, even if his race had been far from perfect and he wasn’t on the top step himself - that hardly mattered right now - he couldn’t be happier or think of a better ending for this crazy race than his brother winning a few hundredths ahead of him.

He shouted proudly when Álex lifted his trophy up in the air and had to stop himself from pulling him in for a kiss right then and there, so he settled for a hug and a kiss on the cheek that might have gotten a little too close to the corner of his mouth; but who was watching that closely anyway?

Álex retuned his look just as heated and the promise in there made him shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	8. Quiet walk (Álex/Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely **Charona** requested Marc and Alex and their dogs on a lazy Sunday or on a long walk through the forest and yes, I had more than one idea xD 
> 
> Actually I had more than these two but I had to draw the line somewhere xD

  
Álex shivers with the cold and curses Marc; if his brother hadn’t rushed him he would have taken a scarf with him, but Marc and the dogs were through the door before he even had his jacket on. 

He shivers again and while he normally enjoys the longer walk through the forest and knows that Stich and Shira always love it too, now he just wants to go home and be warm again.

Marc pulls him into his side and somehow the warmth seeps back into Álex and if he’s honest with himself he doesn’t mind walking through the forest a bit longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


The dogs are a few meters ahead of them and sniff at a few leaves on the ground before they run down the forest path. 

Marc and Álex trail after them, not really talking about anything but smiling nevertheless, just soaking up the quiet feeling of the forest. 

Checking their deserted surroundings Marc takes a deep breath and then reaches for Álex hand, tangling their fingers together, smiling as his brother grins at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	9. Quiet evening (Álex/Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one **edelfan** asked for more Alex/Marc and the dogs :) it can be a sequel to ‘quiet walks’ but can also stand alone :) 
> 
> Have fun reading!

  
„The kids are fast asleep,“ Marc leans down and hands Álex his phone with a photograph of Shira and Stich asleep and cuddled up together.

He plops down next to him on the couch and his brother laughs and says “For a moment I wondered if there were someone else here.”

“Nope, just us,” Marc grins and pulls Álex into a hug; enjoying the downtime, they don’t need anything else to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	10. Hickey (Álex/Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, no prompt today, just a little drabble :)
> 
> Have fun!

„Hey, do you have a hickey there on your neck?” Álex asked, decidedly casual, and nearly stopped breathing while he waited for Marc’s answer. 

He didn’t actually want to know but somehow he had to know, _had to hear it..._ His insides clenched painfully. On the one hand because it had to be a hickey; on the other hand because he wasn’t supposed to feel like this, no, he wasn’t even _allowed_ to feel like this. He was allowed to be jealous of his brother’s success - not of the person who made out with him! 

He swallowed hard while Marc touched his neck, looking astonished. “What? No! What gave you that idea?” He asked bemused. “I’ve got some oil on my fingers earlier and must have smeared it on myself somehow. Don’t tell me it’s been there all day and nobody said a word?!” Marc complained. 

Feeling relieved and better immediately, Alex couldn’t help but laugh. “Looks like it,” he grinned as he put his arm around Marc and pulled him inside. 

“I guess, I could use some help getting clean,” he teased. Alex shook his head and laughed. “Yeah, you, old man, need some help, that’s for sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	11. Risky (Maxiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely **Charona** asked for a sequel of the 4th chapter _Perfect_ with Daniel realising he’s falling for Max. (Yes, it’s free ;))
> 
> Hope you like it!

  
Daniel knows he shouldn’t; it’s not a good idea and so much could go wrong with this - _he knows._

The problem is that he _really_ wants to, that he doesn’t mind the risk _at all,_ in fact he enjoys the racing of his heart every time he meets a certain kind of blue eyes, not unlike taking a corner a bit too fast and feeling the rear end of the car slide but nailing the lap despite everything.

He loves that feeling and he knows he’s so screwed, but he thinks it’s worth it as he leans in and kisses Max, hearing his breath hitch and _he knows_ \- he really does - but he takes the risk anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)** , I promise I won’t bite ;)  
> (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	12. First kiss (Maxiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely **Charona** asked for Daniel, Max and a first kiss and how could I say no to that?! 
> 
> Hope you like it!

  
It doesn’t feel like a first kiss if Max’s honest; it feels like coming home after some exhausting back-to-back races or breathing in the petrol after the winter break and really, he shouldn’t be surprised because it’s Daniel he’s kissing ~~(and Daniel is perfect)~~.

He waited so long for this kiss, so of course it feels like being back in the car after a break or something - and then he can’t think anymore because Daniel’s sliding his tongue into his mouth and his knees are getting weak. 

He’d be a bit embarrassed about the moan he can’t stop but it’s _his_ Daniel and the smile he gets when they come up for air is breathtakingly beautiful and lets him forget everything about his red cheeks; he just wants more and pulls him close again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr (lily-katie), I promise I won’t bite ;)  
> (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	13. Heartbreak (Álex & Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The still lovely (even after this prompt xD) **Charona** dared me to do my worst and break Álex’s heart... I tried? With more sentences it would have been worse xD 
> 
> Hope you ... uhm ... like it ^^’

  
In the end it only takes eight words to break Álex’s heart because they came from the person he loves most in the world and he has absolutely no idea how to deal with this, how he’s supposed to go back to normal or even how to get up from the floor and stop the tears from falling while his barley repressed sobs echo through the room.   
  
Marc’s words _~~**(„Sometimes I really wish you weren’t my brother!“)**~~_ keep floating around in his mind and he doesn’t even know what he did to deserve this; he’d never thought he’d hear something like that from him. 

He knows sometimes the lines blur for him and what he feels for Marc is complicated and of course your siblings can be annoying as hell and everything but Marc obviously doesn’t even think he’s worth that.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	14. Okay? (Álex/Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, another drabble :)  
> This one is for **Always_Dreaming**!!
> 
> Hope you’ll like it!

„Hey, you okay?” Marc asked as he sank down on the bed next to Álex. His brother just sighed quietly and moved closer so he could lean against him more comfortably. “Mhhhhmmm,” he hummed and yawned. Marc stroked his hair affectionately and put his arm around his shoulder. Lightly he brushed his lips over Álex’s temple, enjoying his warmth. 

Yawning once more, Alex snuggled up to his brother without hesitation and closed his eyes exhaustedly. 

“Really? Are you sure about that?” Marc asked again and felt Alex nodding at his side. 

“Yeah, I’m sure, just tired. It was a long day,” he murmured and pressed his face against Marc’s neck before he slowly drifted off to sleep. If his warm breath raised a path of goosebumps in its wake on Marc’s skin, he never noticed.

His brother kept stroking his arm for a long time before he fell asleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	15. Heartbroken (Álex/Jorge; Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely **Charona** dared me again to break Marc’s heart this time and wanted it ugly, so this happened xD 
> 
> Hope you’ll like it ;)

  
Marc takes a startled step back, barely holding in his shocked gasp once he sees them, sees his brother kissing Jorge like there’s no tomorrow, and then another one back until he hits the wall when he hears his teammate’s laughter followed by a quieter moan.  
  
He sees them exchange a heated look before they break apart to search a more secluded spot, for sure, and he can tell this isn’t a drunken, spontaneous encounter, he sees how comfortable they are in each other’s presence and still neither of them told him - neither of them thought him important enough to tell him - it would have hurt then, too; but how is he now supposed to act like he doesn’t know, like his heart isn’t just a crumbled mess in his chest?  
  
This is one nightmare he cannot wake up from and he just leans against the wall not even noticing the tears streaming down his cheeks, feeling like he lost something he never had to begin with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


This short one existed before the prompt ;) more hurt Marc, just for you ;)

Marc looks at his brother and hopes that no one can see his heart breaking every day a bit more.  
  
He has no idea how the joy from being in the same team morphed into “This is too much, I don’t want to hear it, just leave me be!”  
  
He just knows he fucked it up and there’s no way back, so he looks at his bike to avoid meeting his brother’s eyes, not seeing the hurt reflected there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to yell at me for that and tell who you think he’s jealous of ;)
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	16. Goodbye (Hulknussen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely **Charona** suggested I complete some angsty sentence and make it three; so this happened... I’m ... sorry? XD 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

  
‘I love you’ is all Nico wants to say - ‘so much’ - but what actually comes out of his mouth is “Goodbye, Kevin” when he claps him on the shoulder and tries to prepare himself for walking out of Kevin’s life and struggles to smile, not realising it looks more like a grimace.

And Kevin sees it but doesn’t say anything, because what could he say that wouldn’t make things even more complicated than they’re now?

So he just nods and doesn’t bother with a smile - it’s a frown, a worried look and a raised eyebrow that are going to be etched into Nico’s mind for a long time ~~(forever?)~~ \- instead he says “All the best!” while he means ‘I love you... so much!’  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to yell at me ;)
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	17. And now the weather (Álex/Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked the lovely **Charona** for a prompt and got “Alex and Marc talking about the weather“ which I kinda cheated out off xD so here’s both, the actual prompt fill and me cheating ♥️
> 
> Have fun reading!

  
“It’s raining,” Marc says eventually without looking at him and Álex swallows hard before he nods, not even bothering to lift his head, he just keeps staring at his phone. 

The rain is pattering gently against the windows, its soft noise the only sound in the room, and it’s driving them both mad, Marc can tell. 

But it doesn’t change anything, Álex still doesn’t say what he really thinks instead he bites his lip and finally replies with a small tremble in his voice that breaks Marc’s heart “I hope the sun will come out soon.”

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  


And here they are **not** talking about the weather :D

  
“I like your ass in these jeans,” said Marc quietly into his ear and Álex sputtered more than a little surprised and turned around to look at his brother who just looked like he had commented on the wet conditions or the heavy rain outside.  
  
“What?” He hissed and looked around, searching for anyone who could have heard him but thank fuck there was no one and Marc just winked at him.  
  
“I said: I hope your ass stays dry,” he grinned and pressed a kiss on Álex’s cheek, making him blush, when he then mumbled “I’m rather fond of it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)** , I promise I won’t bite ;)  
> (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	18. Happy new year (?/?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one **Always_Dreaming** asked for a sad and lonely rider to be romantically “adopted” by someone with a warm and loving family. No names, so you can choose whoever you like ;)
> 
> I so hope you’ll like it! <3

  
Thinking back, he’d never believed he would end up here, MotoGP and happy - in love - not after last year’s break-up and heartbreak.  
  
Snuggled up in his lover’s embrace and thankful for his patience and everything he and his family have done for him the whole year, he watches the fireworks and can’t wait to find out what this new year has got in store for them.  
  
So when his lover asks “You okay?” he answers with a beaming smile “Never better, I love you” and means every word of it, turning in his arms to kiss him and to start the new year as best as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	19. Rosca de Reyes (Álex & Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> No prompt but my own idea ;)
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Álex almost bites down on the small figurine and the whole table cheers as he holds it up; Marc grins at him and Álex is strangely reminded of a great race win - even if it’s just a figurine from a Rosca de Reyes and not a trophy he’s got. 

His mom takes out the paper crown but Marc grabs it, reminding her of their tradition of crowning each other and that it doesn’t mean they’re going to stop with the custom now just because in the last years someone else got the crown instead. 

And it actually has been quite a while since they last did this, Álex thinks when Marc gently sets the crown down on his head, winking at him before he leans in to kiss his cheek and Álex beams, ignoring his fluttering heartbeat but still very much enjoying getting the crown from Marc, brother, world champion and everything in between, even when the thing is simply made out of paper this means so much more to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)** , I promise I won’t bite ;)  
> (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	20. Nightmare (Álex & Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I asked the lovely **Charona** for two nightmares myself (go, read them, they are great!), she wanted Marc & Alex, a children’s nightmare and a comforting older brother :)

Marc woke with a start when his little brother snuggled up to him under the blanket and couldn’t stifle his sobs; even after he hugged him close Álex was still inconsolable, clinging to him and crying bitterly, not reacting to any of Marc’s questions.

After what seemed like an eternity he calmed down a bit and looked up at Marc, swallowing down his tears, he finally mumbled “I dreamed we were big and we hated each other... Marc, I don’t wanna grow up!” and pressed even closer.

Frowning into the darkness, Marc hugged him hard, whispering urgently “Whatever happens when we grow up, we are **not** going to hate each other, I promise, I love you - forever and a day, okay?” and Álex nodded against his shoulder, trusting his big brother to end up being right about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	21. Suit up (Álex/Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely **Charona** asked me for three sentences about Marc and Alex picking their suit colours for the _Festa de l’Esport Català_ and I tried so many different ideas and ended up with this. I really hope you like it ♥️

By now Álex was certain Marc wore his suits to more than one event because he hated this never ending procedure of trying on suits as well; it was ridiculous and annoying and he wanted to go and not waste his time with this midnight blue suit that looked like the first he tried on anyway.

But dutifully he closed the buttons on the jacket and stepped out of the fitting room, hoping Marc wouldn’t tell him it looked as stupid as the first suit - instead his brother looked up and something flickered in his gaze before he nodded and cleared his throat, just as Alex finished his 360 and stopped in front of him.

“Uhm... looks good,“ he mumbled and shot him a quick glance that made something in Álex‘s stomach flipp and while a happy grin spread over his face, Marc said “It’ll also look good next to my burgundy one” and winked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what to do ;)
> 
> ♥️♥️


	22. Driving home for Christmas (Hulknussen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely **Charona** wanted Hulknussen, Nico watching _that_ Driving-Home-for-Christmas Instagram video ;) and I had more than one somewhat sad idea, so I had to write one with an happier ending, too (which can be seen as a sequel to chapter 16) ;)
> 
> Hopefully you like them both :D

Nico curses and tosses his phone on the table, clearly annoyed and more than just a bit miffed he’s mumbling “Idiot! Volldepp!” under his breath and closes his eyes for a moment, while he rakes his fingers through his hair.

There’s a part of himself that’s somewhat amused by the fact that Magnussen almost posted the same video as he did but mostly he’s pissed about it - even if he sees the irony, that doesn’t change anything.

And he’s not even honest with himself, never recognising the fact that he kind of wishes that ~~Kev-~~ Magnussen would have come home with him; instead he grumbles and tells himself he’s glad that at least from now on he won’t have to see him again and if he’s feeling some ache that’s simply from eating so much duck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  


Nico wanted to say he didn’t give a fuck wether Kevin had posted a similar video like he did himself and he didn’t want to **care** about the fact that they seemed to be more alike than he might have thought - it didn’t matter anyway, it didn’t work out between them.

Sighing, he put his phone down and looked out of the window, deep in thought and debating how stupid it would be of him to go to his car and just drive to Denmark to tell Kevin he loved him like he should have done instead of just saying goodbye in Abu Dhabi.

When the doorbell rang he startled and got up from the sofa, wandering through the house to the front door and opening it without another thought, he then gaped at Kevin speechless and hugged him back just as hard when he flung his arms around Nico’s neck, whispering “I love you” into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked both!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)
> 
> I promise I won’t bite :)


	23. Kiss (Álex/Marc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful **MarchHare_xx/wonderfulcinderella** demanded that Marc and Álex get a kiss and here we are ;)
> 
> Hope you like it!

_ “¡Puta madre, Marc!”  _ Álex growled. Before his brother could protest again he grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the door. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was that mad at him. 

“You need t..” He tried.

But Marc didn’t let him finish the sentence. He pulled him closer and just kissed him, silencing him effectively and burrowing his hands in Álex’s hair when he tentatively returned the kiss, at first somewhat shy but soon melting in Marc’s arms and then deepening the kiss. 

When they finally broke apart and looked at each other breathlessly, Álex grinned wryly at him and shook his head. “You still need to go, you know that, right?”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	24. What?! (Hulknussen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wonderful **MarchHare_xx/wonderfulcinderella** wanted a drabble with “Let’s have a baby!” and I almost cheated and wrote something else but then this idea came up.
> 
> Hope you’ll like it!

Nico stares at some photos Haas have posted and tries not to imagine what it would be like to be there with Kevin, testing the new car, being back in Barcelona on the track, smelling the petrol and the burned rubber and ...

“Let’s have a baby.” His girlfriend says and his head snaps up.

“What?!” He splutters. “I... what?”

She grins at him. “Oh, look, now I’ve got your attention.” She teases and Nico exhales a shaky breath, but pulls her close to press a kiss on her temple. “You’ve got me there.“ He admits and places the phone down on the table.

“I’m all yours now,” he promises and really tries to listen to her story, but soon his thoughts are going back to a certain black, red and white race suit and how he’d love to help Kevin out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	25. Missing you (Hulknussen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely **Charona** asked for more Hulknussen, Nico missing Kevin during testing.
> 
> Here you go, plus a little bonus ;)

Nico bites his lip and deliberately puts his phone down. He’s not doing anything wrong but he can’t keep staring at those photos Haas have posted. They make him want things he can’t have and it hurts. 

They make him wish he was in Barcelona, testing their new car, feeling the excitement of the whole team and the adrenaline rush, smelling the petrol... He wants it all and more. 

~~(Pressing Kevin up against a wall... kissing him...)~~

He sighs. But he can’t have any of these things and staring at those pics won’t change a thing.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Bonus: Kevin missing Nico

  
  
Kevin sighed as he climbed out of the car, despite talking to Romain and his mechanics, keeping busy and everything else, he still couldn’t shake the feeling and he knew what it was. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it. But he knew what was missing - or who. 

And he hated that feeling, because it meant he spent his whole winter break telling himself _in vain_ that he would hardly notice that he was gone. 

But if - if! - he was honest with himself, he had noticed right away that Nico wasn’t there and it hurt more than he would have ever thought.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


	26. Jetlag (Maxiel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short drabble today, hope you like it :)
> 
> Stay safe, my lovelies <3

  
Daniel yawned and blinked tiredly. “Jetlag is a bitch.” Max muttered next to him and took a sip of his Red Bull, smirking when he saw him eyeing the energy drink.  
  
“Do you want some? I’m sure I can get you a Red Bull...” He teased. Daniel laughed. “No. No, I don’t want a Red Bull.” He said grinning. “I need a hug,” he declared.  
  
Max shrugged unimpressed, holding back the smile that was threatening to break his stoic expression.  
  
“I’m sure I can help with that, too.” He turned to Daniel and just pulled him into a warm hug, ignoring their surroundings and making sure he held him close for a long moment.  
  
“Better?” He asked when he drew back, searching Daniels eyes for an answer but he just laughed.  
  
“No,” he grinned and Max shook his head amused.  
  
“Well, since I can’t kiss you here you’ll have to wait. But my offer still stands. You can have a Red Bull in the meantime if you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Tell me what you think :)
> 
> If you have some suggestions, just let me know, here or on tumblr **(lily-katie)**  
>  (A pairing or characters with a setting or a phrase or an AU you’d like)


End file.
